


How Many Tuesdays

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Sweet Jason Todd One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Book club AU. Jason Todd has a crush on a fellow book club member./ Jason Todd could be quite the dramatic bastard, especially when it came to the works he was passionate about.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Sweet Jason Todd One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045005
Kudos: 60





	How Many Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: adult language

“Distinguished guests of Alfred’s book club,” the titular business owner bowed deeply to his members, “I thank you again for your attendance. Your contributions to tonight’s discussion, as always, are more than a penny’s worth.”

Curious eyes glanced your way as you got ready to leave. You tucked a lone strand of hair behind your ear, oblivious –or perhaps too shy to acknowledge, he hoped– to his gaze.

How many Tuesdays had it been since he first met you? More than he could count on both hands at least. And yet here Jason was, in his weekly predicament. Would tonight be the night that he’d finally ask? Would you take him, to have and to hold? No –he was getting too ahead of himself. He only knew your name.

And oh, what a beautiful name it was for such an enchanting creature. The words that fell from your lips could take form and breathe life into angels. Your thoughts sowed seeds in conversation, concise wording allowed them to bloom fully. Jason couldn’t even go into description of how you looked. No Nabokov prose could describe your beauty.

You got up to leave the quiet sanctuary, a gem tucked into the filth known as East End. Jason followed shortly, his heart a lub-dubbed mess.

He called out your name. Before you could turn around, he closed his eyes briefly to prepare for the sting of rejection. But he’d rather have a red badge of courage bestowed upon him than to wait another week.

You turned to him and smiled. Jason had to quickly question the time of day as your radiance fell upon him.

“See you next Tuesday!”

As the flash of your smile began to fade, Jason realized your lips had twisted into something mischievous.

“What a clandestine way of calling me a cunt,” you teased. All color seemed to have drained from Jason. Alfred said a silent prayer for the young man.

“No, that’s not what I–”

“Just kidding, Jason.” The way you said his name was like a twinkling of bells, a euphony strong enough to restart the heart you had just destroyed.

“Instead of next Tuesday, how about we see each other Friday night instead?”

Alfred smiled to himself as he tidied up the bookshop. Jason Todd could be quite the dramatic bastard, especially when it came to the works he was passionate about. However, when it came to the poetry of the heart, Jason was ironically reserved. After tonight’s endeavors though, the rest of the evening would be dedicated to celebration. Alfred could finally hang up his cupid’s bow. 


End file.
